Convenient Love
by yunakitty
Summary: ShibaxAki, Benriya-san. The love between Shiba Takashi, a convenience man, and Kirigaya Aki, the director of his family's company.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is based on Benriya-san (Mr. Convenience), a short yaoi manga by Yamato Nase. If you haven't read this, you need to! Just look for Benriya-san on Mangafox. Enjoy!**

"The meeting was quite a success; wouldn't you say, Director Kirigaya?"

Aki nodded absentmindedly at his assistant as they exited the car and headed towards their office building. The reason he was distracted stood just a few yards away, wrestling with a powerful pressure washer and cleaning the sidewalk. Shiba, his boyfriend, was a convenience man, and could be found doing various jobs as a temporary worker wherever he was needed. Shiba switched off the device and took a break to wipe his face.

As he removed the towel from his eyes, he glanced to the side and noticed Aki tripping over his own feet as he tried to watch him and walk at the same time. "Oh! Aki-san!" he exclaimed cheerfully, his eyes crinkling up into a smile.

Aki gave a reserved nod, his face turning crimson as he glanced at his assistant. "Oh, yes, this is Director Kirigaya's friend, the handyman who has helped our company out so much!" the assistant said, giving a respectful bow to Shiba. "How do you do? We're in your debt. Please continue to take care of our honorable Director."

Shiba gave a cheesy grin, scratching the back of his head. "Of course! I'll take good care of him." He gave a surreptitious wink to Aki. "_Director _Kirigaya."

Aki's cheeks blazed red. "I-indeed," was all he could stutter. Whenever the word "director" came out of Shiba's lips, especially with that tone, he couldn't help but be reminded of all the times Shiba liked to play "naughty director" in bed, whispering his desires to perform various sexual acts as favors for the esteemed "director." "Tomori-san, would you please take the meeting reports to the fifth floor?" Aki asked of his assistant.

When the man was gone, Aki turned back to Shiba again with a little pout. "Oh, _Director_, what a face!" Shiba teased.

"I t-told you not to call me director!" Aki protested, blushing. Shiba just smiled cheekily, and Aki couldn't help but smile too. "A-anyway...when are you coming over tonight?" he asked in a lower voice.

Shiba bit his lip and thought. "Hmm...after this, Nii-chan has me booked to fill in at the fish market until 7pm. So after that."

"Oh..." Aki sounded a little disappointed that it would be that late.

"But, hey, if you can hold out that long, I'd still be happy to cook dinner for you when I get over there!" He winked. "I hope fish is okay. Oh yeah, and I suppose I'll need to use your shower when I get there. Unless you like the aroma of fish scales on my skin."

Aki made a face. "Uck. You can definitely take a shower. And yeah, I'll wait for you..." He trailed off with a wistful look on his face.

Shiba smiled as he realized what it was about - Aki wanted to kiss him, but couldn't because they were out in public. "Hey, have you seen the chrysanthemums blooming over in the shade here?" he asked suddenly, and before Aki knew what was happening, he had been drawn between two of the large hedges that flanked the entrance to the Kirigaya building.

"Chrysanthemums don't bloom in the sh-" Aki started to say, then he gave a muffled cry as Shiba quickly layered his lips over his. "Mmmph!" The protest turned into a happy moan.

Shiba pulled away and smiled warmly down on Aki. "I'll see you tonight," he said quietly.

Aki's eyelashes fluttered on his pink cheeks. "How...how do you always know what I want?"

Shiba shrugged. "I just do. I can read your eyes."

Aki gave a little shiver. "S-See you tonight..." he echoed, and then fled in delighted embarrassment up to his office.

After the work day ended, Aki strolled leisurely through the shopping district, trying to kill time before going home. He hated being in the apartment for a long time when he was waiting for Shiba. He swore that he had worn holes in the carpet with all the pacing he did. So it was far better to find something else to do until it got closer to the time where Shiba would arrive.

Aki walked into a men's clothing store, eyeing the mannequins dreamily. Their solidly built bodies with the clearly sculpted muscles always reminded him of Shiba. He walked up to a shirtless one that was modeling a pair of expensive silk boxers. Yes...that was just how Shiba's chest looked when he was hovering over Aki, kissing at his neck...

"Can I help you, sir?" a salesperson asked suddenly.

Aki snapped out of his daydreaming. "Yes!" he shouted, a little too loudly. "I'll take these!"

When he returned home an hour or so later, he found Shiba waiting for him outside his apartment. "Oh! Shiba-kun! I didn't realize I dawdled so long," Aki apologized, hurriedly unlocking the door and allowing Shiba inside.

"It's okay," Shiba said, a careless grin spreading across his face. "Say, what's that? You go shopping?" he asked, nudging his head towards the fancy bag in Aki's hand.

"Oh...er, yes," Aki said awkwardly. "I got you a little something."

Shiba checked the words that had tried to come to his lips. In the past, he and Aki had some unnecessary drama over gifting. Aki loved to buy things for Shiba, and at first this had made Shiba feel apprehensive and insecure. Even though he was the dominant one in bed, he was well aware that he was younger and had a much lower earning job than his beautiful lover. Having Aki lavish him with gifts made him feel like he was lacking as a man. But through a series of events, and a not so subtle admonishing from his coworker Miyashiro, he had realized that nothing would stop Aki from wanting to buy him gifts, and therefore the only thing to do was to accept the gifts graciously.

So instead of saying, "You shouldn't have, Aki-san," he smiled and said, "For me? Thank you!" His heart warmed at the relieved look on Aki's face. The man had clearly been nervous that Shiba would refuse like he had in the past.

Shiba reached out to receive the bag, but he was surprised as Aki pulled it back. "Um, go ahead and get your shower first, okay?"

"Okay!" Shiba said cheerfully. He deposited the paper wrapped fresh fish in the refrigerator, and then stripped out of his reeking clothes as he walked towards the bathroom. Aki watched him with a smoldering gaze, eyeing the man's graceful form as it became nude and then disappeared into the shower.

Aki followed him into the bathroom, listening to the hum of the falling water and Shiba's off key singing. He hesitated a few feet away from the shower, wanting to open it and join him; but his courage failed him and he simply placed the gift bag on the floor and then exited the bathroom as quietly as he could.

Aki waited nervously in the living room, leaning back on his white leather couch. He crossed and recrossed his legs, then fumbled with his tie, trying to loosen it. He looked up in surprise as Shiba's voice suddenly spoke up. "How do they look?"

Shiba had stepped out of the bathroom, his hair still wet and a towel draped around his neck. And down below, he was wearing the new undergarments. "Th-they look gr-great," Aki stammered. His eyes trailed over Shiba's body. His mouth fell open in desire as he decided Shiba looked ten times better than the mannequin had while wearing the boxers.

Shiba grinned and put his hands on his hips. "Oh, Director..." he called playfully. "There is a very important business matter rising to your attention."

"Don't..." Aki protested weakly. He blushed as he realized what Shiba was getting at. The luxurious material was slowly tenting up before his eyes.

"Yes," Shiba insisted. "I think this matter needs the Director's personal attention." He crossed the room, sinking down on the couch next to the happily trembling Aki. "Director Kirigaya...could you please put your official seal of approval on this?" And with that, Shiba pushed the waistband down on his hips and revealed his weeping erection.

"Ohhh...Shiba-kun..." Aki breathed, his cheeks very pink. "Yes, I..." He lowered his head as he leaned to the side. Shiba moaned and tilted his head back as his cock was engulfed in Aki's perfect little mouth.

He normally would have felt improper asking for a blow job in such a cheeky way, but he had quickly learned that Aki wanted to be propositioned in such a manner. Polite hints failed to make him react positively. Shiba knew he had to ask for what he wanted directly, or simply initiate things himself. Not that it bothered him the least. How could he be anything but ecstatic that he had a gorgeous lover who wanted to be domineered in such a way?

"God...Aki-san..." Shiba groaned. "It feels so amazing..."

Aki hummed happily, wrapping one delicate hand around the shaft and then applying a series of tongue lashes to the head. Shiba laid a hand on the back of Aki's silky black hair, urging him gently up and down. Aki removed his hand from the shaft and then began bobbing his head up and down smoothly, taking Shiba down his throat and then pulling back up to the very tip.

"Aki...san..." Shiba panted. "If you...keep...like that...I'll...ohhhh..." He gasped loudly as Aki began working harder in response. "I'll ...mmm... cum in your mouth..."

Aki stroked him rapidly with one hand as he removed his mouth momentarily to speak. "Please...do whatever you please..." he murmured, and licked the head twice before speaking again. "I'm yours to do what you want with."

He resumed mouthing the whole length as Shiba cried out helplessly. "Damn....Aki-san! I... I'm cumming!"

Aki never flinched, moving his head steadily as he swallowed every drop. When Shiba had ceased his rapturous shaking, Aki lifted his mouth off and shyly looked his lover in the eye. "Was it okay?" he whispered.

"Oh, Aki-san," Shiba sighed happily. "It was more than just okay. It was incredible."

"Good. I'm very happy," Aki practically purred, cuddling up against Shiba's bare chest and nuzzling the smooth skin there.

Shiba stroked his hair affectionately. "Mmm...now it's your turn..." he whispered.

Aki tilted his head up to kiss Shiba's lips. "Let's eat dinner first," he replied. He was no doubt quite turned on, as his uncomfortably tight pants front hinted at, but his growling stomach was begging for attention. "I'm starving."

"Wasn't I enough to eat?" Shiba teased. Aki blushed and shoved him slightly, then they rose up and went into the kitchen. There, Shiba began cleaning the fish he had brought as Aki leaned against the counter and talked about his day.

After eating, they retired to the bedroom. Aki shyly removed his necktie all the way, then began unbuttoning his shirt. "Let me," Shiba breathed, stepping forward and taking over the undressing.

"Shiba-kun," Aki murmured. He trembled hard as Shiba kissed his neck while sliding his shirt down his back and off.

"Aki-san..." Shiba whispered in his ear. "I want to taste you." He nibbled Aki's ear and relished the sound of his excited moans.

Shiba pushed Aki back on the bed, and then set to work removing his pants and underwear. Aki shivered as he was bared fully, then gave a whimper full of desire as Shiba lovingly attacked his member with kisses. "Shiba-kun!" he wailed. Shiba smiled with his mouth full, eager to please his beautiful boyfriend.

After a few minutes, Aki was shaking and writhing uncontrollably. "Shiba-kun...please!" he begged. Shiba sucked him harder, and was surprised when Aki pushed him away slightly. "Please, Shiba-kun," Aki repeated insistently. Shiba looked up, tilting his head in slight confusion. "P-please... _now_... put it... _inside_..." Aki begged. "Th-that is, if you want to," he added awkwardly.

"Oh, Aki-san. Of course I want to," Shiba murmured. He rose up, picked up the bottle of lubrication from the side table, and then spread it all over his cock.

"Please..." Aki whispered, pulling his knees in towards his chest and offering himself.

"Aki-san..." Shiba sighed, as he eased himself into that heavenly space.

"Shiba-kun!" Aki cried, clutching at his back. They moved carefully against each other at first; then the pace sped up to a frenetic thrusting. They paused their lovemaking for only a moment so that they could change positions, Aki getting on his hands and knees and Shiba getting behind him. Shiba effortlessly penetrated Aki's body once more, and the room was again filled with their cries of passion.

"Aki-san! You're so amazing!" Shiba moaned appreciatively, savoring the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of Aki's tight hole.

"Sh-Shiba-kun..." Aki moaned, his breath ragged. He was rubbing his face into the sheets, stroking himself in time with Shiba's thrusts. "Shiba-kun... I think..." Further words trailed off into a series of ecstatic screams as he released suddenly.

"Aki-san..." Shiba groaned, letting go at the same time.

They fell to the bed together afterwards, their skin humming and glowing with fantastic afterglow. "Shiba-kun..." Aki sighed happily. "I love you."

"And I love you," Shiba responded. "So, so much."

Their lips met for a lingering kiss, then Aki rolled away reluctantly. "I'm going to get my shower now."

Shiba sat up and stretched. "Mind if I join you in there?" Aki's face immediately turned scarlet, but Shiba just smiled, not backing down. He had heard Aki hesitating in the bathroom and knew exactly what the man wanted but was too afraid to go for himself. "I love a good shower! Can't ever have enough soap and water!"

"S-sure..." Aki managed to stutter. They got into the shower together, Aki blinking rapidly and looking nervous, but happy. Shiba got a big handful of shampoo and washed his lover's hair affectionately, causing Aki to sigh in utter delight. "_He always knows what I want...how lucky I am_," Aki thought to himself blissfully.


	2. Chapter 2

Aki tapped his pen on his desk, deep in thought. His assistant rattled on about a recent merger, but all Aki's head was full of was images of his beloved Shiba. He shook himself free from his fantasies and forced himself to listen to his assistant. "If I keep this up, I'll drive the company into ruin! What a sorry excuse for a director they have!" he silently chided himself.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Excuse me," a voice called from the other side. Aki perked up. There was no mistaking the sound of his lover's voice. It was seared into his memory. But what was he here for? To deliver flowers again?

Aki straightened his tie and sat up, trying to look official and professional. "Please come in," he called, praying that his voice wasn't shaking and betraying his excitement.

Sure enough, when the door opened, behind it was Shiba. He was wearing the grey one piece uniform and cap that the company's janitors wore. "Excuse me, but I'm here to pick up your trash," he explained cheerfully, wheeling a large cart.

Aki started to ask a question, but his assistant Tomori was already talking. "Oh! If it isn't Shiba-san again! You never cease to amaze us. Is there anything you can't do?"

Shiba just chuckled and tipped his hat at his lover's assistant. "Uchinowa-san, your usual janitor...his wife just had a baby. So the company called Shiva Staffing, and well...here I am!" He stepped inside the office and approached the desk. Aki swallowed hard, wondering if anyone could hear how loudly his heart was beating because of Shiba being in his office. Shiba bent down to pick up his wastepaper basket, and he gave a glance up at Aki as he did so. "You look well today...Director Kirigaya..." He smiled at Aki's suddenly flushed face.

"Ah...ah...yes..." was all Aki was able to respond with.

Tomori nodded emphatically. "Yes, indeed, our director looks healthy again today! I do say, his skin has been absolutely sparkling lately."

"Yes, it is definitely sparkling!" Shiba agreed, enjoying how flustered Aki was getting from the conversation. "You know what they say..."

"Th-they don't say anything!" Aki blurted out, afraid Shiba was going to mention the old adage that good sex made one have shiny skin.

Shiba just laughed. "Yes, getting plenty of vitamin C is good for your skin! And oranges have been in season lately! The director must be diligent about getting his daily quota of fruits and vegetables!"

Aki made a strange sound, in between a nervous laugh and a sigh of relief. "Y-yes, I eat plenty of fruits and vegetables," he agreed, sitting up a little straighter. "I always keep plenty of healthy options close at hand." He gestured towards the fruit bowl on the desk.

Shiba looked at it. "Oh, you've got a piece of orange peel in there...let me get that with the trash..." He quickly reached into the bowl, rearranging the fruit as he did so. "There, better," he proclaimed with a big grin, dropping the orange peel in his trash cart.

Aki glanced at the bowl, and his face turned red when he saw that Shiba had sat the lone banana up in the bowl and moved the oranges to the base of it, crudely mimicking a cock and balls. "Th-thank you! That will be all!" he stammered awkwardly, moving the fruit back to more innocent positions in a fluster.

Shiba just smiled more as he wheeled his way out of the office. Aki sighed as he watched him go. Now he would be thinking about him more than ever during the day!

That evening, it had already fallen dark outside when Aki looked over his completed task list for the last time, and stood up in preparation to go. But before he could depart, there was a knocking on the door. "Yes, who is it?" he called.

Once again, the door was opened by Shiba in his cleaning uniform. An expression of pleased annoyance flickered over Aki's face, wavering into excited anticipation as Shiba closed the door behind himself. "Oh, Director Kirigaya, I was just checking to see if there was anything else I could do for you..." Shiba breathed in a playful tone as he stepped closer.

"W-well, I..." Aki trailed off, blushing a bit.

"Isn't there anything? I'll do _anything _for you, Director Kirigaya..."

"Not here," Aki whimpered in a tone that said otherwise, as Shiba advanced on him with a most intent look in his eyes.

"I just thought there might be something..._dirty_..." Shiba hinted. He was very close to Aki now. "Let me get on my hands and knees and clean under your desk, Director."

"I...oh..." Aki fell back into his chair, watching as Shiba crawled under his expansive mahogany desk and then looked up with a mischievous expression on his face.

"Oh no, Director, you've got me in a very compromising position," Shiba chuckled. He reached forward and pulled Aki's chair closer, then he nuzzled his face in Aki's lap. Aki bristled pleasurably, his face flushing and his mouth falling open as he felt his manhood get hard. "Oh, Director," Shiba whispered, mock scandalized. "Just what is going on here?" He grinned down at the growing lump in Aki's trousers.

"Don't...tease me so much..." Aki murmured, his cheeks pink.

"Director..." Shiba breathed. "Is there... _anything _else you'd like me to do for you?" His hands were on his lover's thighs, and he grazed Aki's cloth covered erection with his lips.

"Ohhh...yes..." Aki moaned. With shaking fingers, he made a weak attempt to unfasten his pants before his courage faltered. "Not here," he said hurriedly. "What if someone comes in?"

"Everyone's already gone home," Shiba assured him, taking over the job of opening his trousers. Sliding the material downwards, he exposed Aki's trembling, desperately hard member. "Oh, Director," he gushed. "Yours is so amazing."

"Sh-Shiba-kun..." Aki moaned, looking down and watching in rapture as Shiba admired his manhood.

"So perfect! So beautiful!" Shiba exclaimed, one forefinger traveling up the length and then rubbing teasingly in the silky fluid at the slit. "Can I kiss it?" he asked in an awed, hushed voice.

"Shiba-kun..." Aki sighed, his knuckles white on the arms of his chair. "Y-yes..."

"Mmm..." Shiba's lips covered the head, lapping at the sweet tip. Aki shuddered and sank back in the chair, groaning softly as Shiba pleasured him.

"It feels...so good..." Aki moaned, his face and throat flushed in a beautiful way. Shiba just murmured happily, continuing to work his mouth up and down the length. Aki rolled his eyes back in his head, thrusting his hips upwards slightly to get more. "Shiba...kun...oh God...it's...too good...I'm...mmm..." He trailed off into incoherent sounds as he came in Shiba's mouth.

Shiba smiled up at him, a twinkle in his eye, as he removed his lips and swallowed.

They didn't have much time to bask in the afterglow, for there was suddenly a knock at the door. Aki's eyes flew open in alarm and he rolled the chair forward as quickly as he could, hiding his disheveled bottom half as well as the cause for that dishevelment under the desk. "Y-yes?" he cried, his voice full of terror.

"Sir, it's Tomori here," his faithful assistant called as he entered the door. "I'm so sorry, but I was halfway home and I remembered I still had the reports in my briefcase, so I hurried right back to return them!" He laid a folder on Aki's desk, then glanced worriedly at Aki's twitching, sweaty countenance. "Sir? Are you all right?"

"I'm f-fine!" Aki insisted. "Thank you!"

Tomori bowed respectfully. "Very well, sir. But please don't work too hard. You're always here late. Of course we all appreciate your hard work, but please don't overdo it!"

"I-I won't," Aki stammered, shivering as he felt Shiba's face tickling his bare thigh.

"Good. See you tomorrow, Director!" Tomori said, and then he turned to go.

Aki just sat stock still in the chair, too shocked to move. Shiba clucked his tongue and then pushed Aki's chair away from the desk, freeing himself. He climbed out and went to the door, locking it firmly. "Should have done that in the first place," he admonished himself.

"I...I'm a horrible director," Aki groaned, suddenly coming to life and planting his face on the desk.

"Shhh. No, you're not," Shiba assured him, going over and patting him on the back. "You're a fantastic director. And you're allowed to have a little fun every now and then."

"I think I've just had enough fun to last me a lifetime," Aki mumbled, his cheek pressed against the wood.

"Oh, no. We're not done yet," Shiba countered, and Aki sat up in surprise. "No, we have more business to take care of..._Director_." Shiba rubbed a hand over the aroused lump in his uniform.

"How can you still be in the mood after we nearly got caught?" Aki cried.

"Because I'm near you. And you turn me on so much," Shiba answered in a sultry voice. He slid the zipper of his one piece down, revealing that perfectly sculpted chest Aki loved so much. The sight of it seemed to melt away Aki's apprehension, and his eyes fell half lidded and dreamy as he watched Shiba undress. "You like this?" Shiba asked playfully, stroking his erection with one hand.

"Yes...oh, yes..." Aki replied breathlessly. His hands flew absentmindedly to his tie, and he removed it with clumsy, excited fingers.

"What a good director," Shiba teased. "Now, up on your feet..."

Aki complied with a blush, letting his already unfastened pants fall around his ankles. Shiba came up behind him, placing his hands on his sides and caressing his waist and hips. Shiba's lips fluttered all over the back of Aki's neck, eliciting beautiful moans of desire and making the man even more hopelessly aroused than he had been. "Aki-san...I have to have you..." Shiba whispered while nibbling on Aki's ear. His fingers were at Aki's mouth, and Aki suckled them dutifully. Shiba then reached back around, and fingered him carefully for a few moments, relishing the sounds of Aki's needy cries.

"Oh, Shiba-kun," Aki moaned. He leaned forward at the waist, spreading his legs slightly and letting Shiba nestle the dripping head of his cock between his ass cheeks. "Ahhh!" He cried out in pleasure as Shiba penetrated him.

Shiba clung to him for a moment, pressing kisses to his shoulders and giving him a chance to adjust. Then he began thrusting in and out, the slapping of their skin echoing in the palatial office. "What a naughty director," Shiba teased breathlessly. "Making love in his office."

"Shiba-kun," Aki whined. "Don't tease me," he begged halfheartedly, breaking off to moan as Shiba pounded him a little harder and reached around to stroke him.

"You like that?" Shiba asked, trying to hold back from the release he felt hovering dangerously near.

"Yeah..." Aki panted, then pressed his lips together and gave a prolonged hum of ecstasy. "Ohhh..."

"Aki-san!" Shiba let go then, pulsing out deep inside of his beautiful lover. Aki released just seconds later, crying out as Shiba pulled every drop of cum out with even, fast strokes. They shuddered hard and then held each other, whispering back and forth as they floated down from heaven.

Afterwards, Shiba chuckled and wiped the desk off as Aki redressed in sulking embarrassment. "Good thing I'm a janitor today!" Shiba remarked, spritzing a little more glass cleaner on the shiny wood.

"It wasn't my idea to do it on the desk," Aki pointed out, pouting.

Shiba just grinned at him. "But you liked it, didn't you?"

"...Yeah," Aki admitted, pinking up happily.

Shiba whistled joyfully and tossed the soiled rag into the used bucket. "Shall we go home now?"

"Yeah." Aki nodded and rebuckled his belt as he stood up. "I'm very hungry!"

"I'll bet you are!" Shiba laughed, giving him a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
